Heretofore, it has been well known that flossing teeth is an important part of the teeth-cleaning process. Dentists highly recommend flossing at least once a day in conjunction with brushing to properly care for teeth and gums. While a large percentage of people brush daily, a much smaller percentage of people floss daily. This failure to floss daily leads to premature tooth decay and eventually the loss of teeth.
Numerous devices have been developed to remind and encourage people to floss during the brushing process. For example, dental floss dispensers have been attached to toothpaste containers in various forms. Exemplary of the type of devices heretofore known are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,858,134; 4,428,389; 4,673,106; and 4,827,951. These devices show dental floss dispensers attached to "standard" type toothpaste tube containers and "pump" type toothpaste tube containers.
The toothpaste industry has now developed a "new" flexible stand-up tube toothpaste container with a flip-open cap. This new stand-up container is significantly different from other containers because it is made from flexible plastic material and because the cap is constructed to form a base enabling the container to stand in an upright position. The industry has also developed a new stand-up container with a screw-on cap. No dental floss dispenser has been adapted to these types of containers to allow the container to still stand on its cap and contain the floss as well.